Modern mobile devices such as “smartphones,” “tablets,” “handhelds,” “e-readers” and the like are characterized by the use of touchscreens that serve as both input devices and display devices. Consumers increasingly favor mobile devices with larger touchscreens but, at the same time, with the smallest possible overall device size (i.e., form factor). These conflicting demands limit the “real estate” space available for the placement of new peripheral devices on such mobile devices. A need therefore exists, for peripheral devices that can be incorporated into the form factor of existing mobile devices to provide additional capabilities without reducing the user experience.
Additionally, as the use of mobile devices by the public grows, so does the need for improved security to prevent unauthorized access to secured content on the device and/or secure accounts accessible via the device. Although the use of basic security measures such as user IDs and passwords is common, these measures are often less secure and less convenient to use than biometric security measures. A need therefore exists, for user biometric sensing on mobile devices and verification systems that may be easily used to control access to the device.